A Luz no Exílio
by Telepathy Mentem
Summary: E se um ano depois de Jane fugir para a América do Sul, ele e Lisbon se reencontram? O que teria acontecido a partir daí? História melhor que o resumo. Imagem de Serena Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Ok este é a minha primeira fanfiction por isso sejam simpáticos, por favor. Espero que gostem

**Eu não possuo nada do Mentalista.**

* * *

O vento soprava levemente sobre as dunas de areia branca levando consigo o cheiro da água salgada do oceano que enchia toda a pequena ilha. As pessoas andavam animadas pelas ruas. Algumas andavam pelo mercado nas sus compras semanais, outras simplesmente conversavam com os seus amigos contando as novidades nas suas vidas ou revivendo memorias de à muito tempo e enquanto isso algumas crianças brincavam pelas ruas rindo alegres. Apenas uma cara não mostrava qualquer sinal de emoção. Nem de alegria, nem de tristeza, nem… nada. Neutra. Era assim aquela expressão. Neutra. A expressão de uma pessoa que tinha o seu corpo num lugar mas a sua mente e o seu coração noutro. Bastava olhar para essa cara com atenção, olhar bem nos seus olhos, para ver isso nem a melhor máscara pode esconder o que há nos nossos olhos.

O loiro tentava esquivar-se das pessoas sem dar muito nas vistas coisa que parecia estar a funcionar. Ele passou pelas tendas do mercado olhando para vendedores e para os clientes. Vendia-se de tudo de toda a variedade e as pessoas compravam sem grande negociação mas com um sorriso no rosto. Não havia sinais de ansiedade ou de receio nem no vendedor nem no cliente. O som da buzina de um carro chamou a atenção dele. Ele tinha se esquecido de que as ruas e as estradas eram a mesma coisa ali. Ele saiu da estrada e entrou numa loja.

- Buenos días, señoras. ("Bom dia, senhoras.") – cumprimentou o loiro num tom alegre para as duas mulheres que estavam dentro da loja.

- Buenos días, Sr. Jane. ("Bom dia, Sr. Jane.") – cumprimentou de volta a mulher mais gordinha, de cabelos curtos encaracolados e camisa azul que estava sentada num pequeno banco de madeira, com um sorriso amável.

- Buenos días. ("Bom dia.") – cumprimentou também a outra mulher mais magra, também de cabelos curtos mas lisos e de camisa amarela que estava por detrás do balcão concentrada em alguns papeis.

Jane lançou um pequeno sorriso para as duas mulheres mais velhas e depois virou-se para um móvel que estava contra a parede. Ele abriu um bolso da sua camisa, tirou uma folha de papel completamente escrita e um envelope e terminou a sua carta escrevendo _Sinto a tua falta. P. Jane._ Se ela soubesse o quanto ele sentia mesmo a falta dela. O quanto desejava que ela estivesse ali ao lado dele. Quantas vezes ele sonhara dês que chegara aqui, depois de matar o seu grande inimigo, vê-la chegar e ficar com ele. Para sempre. Mas ele sabia que era apenas isso. Sonhos. Manifestações da sua imaginação e desejos durante o sono. Coisas que não eram, e neste caso nunca poderiam, ser realidade. Ele meteu a carta dentro do envelope e levou-o a boca, passou a língua pela parte da cola e fechou o envelope.

- ¿Cómo está, Sr. Jane? ("Como está, Sr. Jane?") – perguntou a mulher do banco com outro sorriso enquanto via Jane aproximar do balcão.

- Muy bien, gracias. ("Muito bem, obrigado") – respondeu Jane com outro sorriso virando-se para a mulher – ¿Cuánto cuesta el franqueo hoy? ("Quanto é a postagem de hoje?") – perguntou o loiro virando-se para a mulher do balcão.

- ¿Hoy? ("Hoje?") – perguntou ela um pouco curiosa. Jane respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e outro sorriso alegre. A mulher respirou e depois respondeu – Cincuenta y cinco centavos. ("Cinquenta e cinco centavos.")

- Igual que la semana pasada. ("O mesmo que a semana passada.") – disse Jane depois de soltar uma das suas típicas gargalhadas - ¡Bueno! Gracias. ("Ok! Obrigado.") – respondeu ele entregando o envelope e o dinheiro à mulher.

- De nada. ("De nada.") – respondeu a mulher pegando na carta.

- ¿Otra carta a la mujer misteriosa? ("Outra carta para essa mulher misteriosa?") – perguntou a mulher mais gordinha num tom curioso com aquele mistério. Jane respondeu com outro aceno de cabeça positivo sem olhar para a mulher – Ella debe ser muy hermosa para enviarle tantas cartas de este año. ("Ela deve ser muito bonita para enviar-lhe tantas cartas neste último ano.") – disse ela com outro sorriso desta vez divertido.

- Sí, ella es. ("Sim, ela é.") – respondeu Jane enquanto um pequeno sorriso crescia na sua cara que desapareceu tão rapidamente quando apareceu - Pero ella es sólo una amiga. ("Mas ela é só uma amiga.")

- Sí, por supuesto. ("Sim, claro.") – disse a mulher por detrás do balcão com sarcasmo enquanto voltava aos seus papeis.

- Sí, bueno. ¿Alguien ya preguntado por mí? ("Sim, bem. Alguém perguntou por mim?") – perguntou Jane olhando para a mulher mais magra um pouco mais sério na parte final.

- No. No, nunca. ("Não. Não, nunca.") – respondeu a mulher um pouco desconfiada com a habitual pergunta.

- Bien. Buenos días, señoras. ("Boa. Bom dia, senhora.") – disse Jane com outro sorriso andando em direção a saída.

- Buenos días. ("Bom dia") – disseram ambas as mulheres depois de Jane já estar na rua.

- Siempre pregunte si alguien lo está buscando. Es triste. ("Sempre a perguntar se alguém está a procura dele. É triste.") – disse a mulher do balcão para a colega que lhe lançou um olhar concordante – Creo que él está esperando que esa mujer o encuentra aquí. ("Acho que ele está a espera que essa mulher o encontre aqui.")

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, Paloma. ("Sim, acho que tens razão, Paloma.") – disse a outra mulher ainda olhando para a saída. Então teve um ideia. – Paloma, dame la carta del Sr. Jane. ("Paloma, dá-me a carta do Sr. Jane.") – disse ela com um sorriso todo animado e ansiosa enquanto se levantava do banco de madeira e fica frente a frente com a colega.

- Pero ¿por qué es lo que quieres? ("Mas porquê que a queres?") – perguntou a mulher de cabelos lisos confusa quando viu a amiga a tirar-lhe a carta do pé dela e ir em direção do móvel. As suas dúvidas desapareceram quando a viu a abrir a carta com cuidado por não estragar o envelope e a pegar numa caneta e noutro pedaço de papel – Mi Dios en el Cielo, ¡¿qué estás haciendo Anita?! ("Meu Deus do Céu, o que estás a fazer Anita?") – gritou Paloma enquanto via a outra mulher a escrever algo no pedaço de papel e depois mete-lo dentro do envelope.

- Estoy ayudando al Sr. Jane. ("Estou a ajudar o Sr. Jane.") – respondeu Anita fechando de novo o envelope – ¡Listo! (Pronto!) – disse ela entregando a carta de volta para Paloma com uma expressão orgulhosa. – Tú misma has dicho que él debe estar esperando por ella. Él está muriendo por dentro, Paloma. ("Tu mesma disseste que ele deve estar a espera dela. Ele está morrendo por dentro, Paloma.")

- ¡Muy Bien! Pero recuerda que es su idea. ("Ok! Mas lembra-te que a ideia foi tua.") – disse Paloma pegando de novo na carta e andando em direção a saída. Ela esperava que estivesse a fazer o mais certo.

* * *

Jane olhou para baixo quando sentiu as ondas a bater nos seus pês. Um pequeno sorriso cresceu na sua cara com a sensação da água quente a misturar-se com a fina areia da praia. Era uma sensação boa. Relaxante. Então ele olhou para a mistura de laranjas, vermelhos, rosas e amarelos que eram o céu e depois para enorme bola de luz que agora estava meia coberta de água que era o Sol. Nesse momento quis aparecer um pequeno golfinho solitário aparecer do nada para dar um pirueta na superfície e depois voltar para o fundo do profundo azul e verde que era o oceano. Alguns salpicos de água brilharam contra a luz do sol antes destes também desaparecer segundos depois de terem aparecido mas o tempo suficiente para completarem o ambiente de beleza que se tinha criado naquele lugar aos olhos de apenas um espetador.

- _Lisbon iria adorado isto. _– pensou o loiro com um sorriso ainda maior que não tardou a desaparecer também quando a imagem da mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes esmeralda lhe apareceu na mente.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela e, honestamente, nem queria parar. Ela era o seu primeiro pensamento quando acordava, o seu último quando ia dormir e o seu sonho durante o sono. Ele via todos os dias os jovens ou velhos casais na praia durante os seus passeios e sentia sempre aquela sensação de vazio no seu coração que ele sabia não iria desaparecer mesmo que desvia-se o olhar. Nesse momento o seu olhar pousou sobre a pequena argola dourada que circulava o seu dedo na mão esquerda. Durante anos aquele anel tinha sido como um ligação entre ele e a sua esposa mas agora… ele não sabia o que aquilo era agora. Uma lembrança? Uma memória? Talvez os dois? Quando deu por si ele estava à entrada do bar. Com um suspiro entrou no bar e sentou-se num dos bancos do balcão. Num reflexo, Jane olhou por cima do ombro e deu uma olhadela na multidão. A maior parte eram apenas uns bêbados a rir do tudo e do nada e a outra parte estava reunida numa mesa no fundo jogando cartas, provavelmente póquer, rodeados de garrafas de cervejas cheias e vazias.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Jane. ¿Quieres algo? ("Boa noite, Sr. Jane. Queres alguma coisa?") – perguntou Alfredo chamando a atenção do loiro que tinha ficado interessado no jogo cartas.

- Buenas noches, Alfredo. Sí, una cerveza, por favor. ("Boa noite, Alfredo. Sim, uma cerveja, por favor.") – disse Jane num tom alegre falso antes de baixar o olhar para as suas mãos.

- Aquí tienes. ("Aqui tens.") – disse Alfredo depois de abrir um cerveja que estava numa caixa com gelo debaixo do balcão e pô-la na frente de Jane. Nesse momento ele viu que o loiro ainda estava a olhar o balcão, perdido nos seus pensamentos – ¿Estas bien? ("Estás bem?")

- Sí, nunca mejor. ("Sim, nunca melhor.") – respondeu Jane no seu habitual mau espanhol e com um grande sorriso amarelo enquanto leva a garrafa de vidro castanho aos lábios.

- Es una mujer ("É uma mulher.") – disse Alfredo com um tom divertido.

- O quê! – engasgou Jane de surpresa e ele tinha a certeza de que agora ele tinha cerveja no interior do nariz.

- Una mujer. Es la razón por qué estás así. ("Uma mulher. É a razão porque estás assim.") – respondeu Alfredo com um sorriso orgulhoso e divertido. Claro que Jane não era uma pessoa fácil de perceber o que se passa com ele e Alfredo estava contente que pode ver o que tinha de mal com o loiro, mesmo que ele soubesse que ele estava a baixar a sua enorme guarda - ¿Quién es ella? ("Quem é ela?")

- Es nadie. ("É nada.") – respondeu Jane o que fez Alfredo revirar os olhos tanto pela teimosia tanto pelo mau espanhol. Isso fez Jane soltar uma risada – _A Lisbon revirava os olhos assim – _e mais uma vez o sorriso desapareceu com pensamento da sua ex-colega e passou para uma cara séria e olhou para Alfredo - Cosas del pasado. Nada más. ("Coisas do passado. Nada mais.")

- Muy Bien ("Muito bem") – disse Alfredo deixando Jane sozinho com a sua bebida enquanto ele ia atender os outros clientes.

Jane terminou a cerveja, deixou o dinheiro por debaixo da garrafa vazia e saiu do bar. A noite já tinha caído, como era óbvio, mas mesmo assim não demorou muito para ele chegar ao seu apartamento. Quando ele lá chegou acendeu a luz do pequeno candeeiro da mesa de cabeceira e deitou-se na cama a olhar para o teto velho mas mesmo assim a única coisa que conseguia ver era um par de olhos verdes que sinceramente ele começou a pensar de que estavam assombra-lo. Ele não soube quanto tempo ele esteva assim mas a sensação do sono começou a apanha-lo e então apagou a luz e como todos os dias aqueles olhos foram a última coisa que viu antes de entrar num mar de sonhos onde voltava a encontrar aqueles olhos e a sua dona.

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e...

**Próximo Capítulo: **Lisbon recebe uma nova carta de Jane com uma surpresa e Jane terá de lidar com as consequências.

Comentem, siguem, tornei favoritos, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem a demora mas tive de tomar conta dos meus sobrinhos por isso não tive muito tempo para escrever  
**  
**Espero que gostem**

**Eu não posso o Mentalista**

* * *

A noite tinha caído a algum tempo e já todas as estrelas estavam a brilhar no grande manto preto e azul escuro que era o céu. Era noite de lua cheia cujo o luar enchia toda a pequena cidade de Cannon River em Washington. Uma pequena brisa fresca da noite passava por entre os ramos e as folhas das poucas árvores que existiam ao redor da estrada agora praticamente deserta. Não haviam luzes lá a não ser as dos faróis do carro que por lá passava que também era a única fonte de som no momento. Dentro do carro estava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos compridos levemente ondulados, olhos tão verdes como duas grandes esmeraldas e usava uma farda.

O rádio estava ligado mas ela não estava a prestar atenção a música e também não estava atenta a estrada à sua frente mas sim ao pequeno envelope que estava em cima do banco que estava ao seu lado. Ela não estava a olhar para ele mas não era preciso olhar para aquele pedaço de papel ter toda a sua atenção. Tinha sido assim ao longo de um ano. Ele escrevia-lhe uma carta e depois enviava-lha de onde quer que ele estivesse e ela ia busca-la a uma caixa especial que ele tinha deixado para ela. Uma vez ele tinha-lhe mandado um lindo búzio que segundo a sua carta ele tinha encontrado durante um dos seus habituais passeios na praia. Ele descrevia muito o lugar onde estava mas nunca disse onde ele estava mesmo. Parte dela entendia que ele não lhe pudesse contar. Se alguém descobrisse sobre as cartas e as encontrasse facilmente o FBI iria encontra-lo e prende-lo. Mas outra parte estava muito magoada por ele não lhe contar. Quer dizer, eles tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos. Ele sabia que se ele lhe contasse onde ele estava ela nunca iria entrega-lo e destruído essa informação e ela ficaria aliviada só por saber.

Nesse momento ela reconheceu a fachada do seu apartamento. Ela estacionou o seu carro, tirou de lá uns papeis, não se esquecendo da carta, e fui para o seu apartamento. Ela fechou a porta com o pé e pousou os papeis em cima de uma mesa com um suspiro de alívio. Para os olhos dela aquilo não era muita papelada. Ela já tinha visto e preenchido muito mais. Ela tirou a gravata descartável e começou a desabotoar a camisa verde escura revelando a T-shirt branca que tinha por baixo. Ela soltou outro suspiro quando deixou a camisa escorrer pelos os seus ombros até estar completamente fora dela e depois olhos para a pequena placa de metal com algo escrito. _Chefe Teresa Lisbon. _Ela passou o polegar pela placa antes de atirar a camisa e a gravata para cima de uma cadeira que lá estava. Então os seus olhos vaguearam até a carta que estava no topo do monte de papeis.

Ela andou em direção a cozinha, tirou um copo de vidro e uma garrafa de vinho e encheu-o. Ela pousou o copo em cima da mesa quando voltou para sala/hall. Um sorriso inconsciente cresceu no rosto de Lisbon enquanto pegava na carta. Ela gostava da sensação do papel nos seus dedos. Lisbon pegou no copo de vinho com a outra mão e sentou no sofá. Ela deu um golo da sua bebida e depois pousou o copo em cima da mesa que estava a frente do sofá. Lisbon começou a abrir o envelope com cuidado para não o rasgar, depois colocou-o ao lado do copo e começou a ler a carta. Era a mesma coisa que todas as suas últimas cartas. A desejar que ela estivesse bem, a disser que ele estava bem e depois as coisas que ele tinha feito ou visto onde sabe lá Deus onde e terminar com o habitual _Sinto a tua falta. P. Jane_. Ela tomou mais dois golos de vinho e 20 minutos depois ela terminou a carta. Ela releu a carta pelo menos 4 vezes antes de se levantar do sofá e andar em direção a um armário alto.

No topo do armário estava uma grande caixa da mesma cor que as paredes do seu apartamento que facilmente se confundia no espaço. Ela posse na ponta dos pés e pegou na caixa antes de voltar a deitar-se no sofá. Colocou a caixa no seu colo e tirou a tapa mostrando as centenas de cartas que estavam lá dentro. Lisbon suspirou enquanto olhava para as cartas. Um ano. Era aquilo era. Um ano inteiro. Um ano inteiro de solidão e saudade que ela sentia dentro dela. Ela sentiu uma dor no seu coração quando olhou para o envelope em cima da mesa. Será que seria assim para sempre? Ela desesperadamente a espera das cartas de Jane até que FBI o apanhasse ou até um deles morrer? Lisbon limpou uma lágrima solitária que estava no canto do seu olho. Não valia a pena pensar nisso. Jane tinha feito a sua escolha. _Ele _tinha feito a sua escolha… e ela não estava incluída. Ele tinha preferido assassinar um homem e fugir do país deixando-lhe apenas uma mensagem de voz no seu telemóvel em vez de entregar um assassino em serie a justiça e ficar aqui e falar com ela pessoalmente.

Ela pegou no envelope de cima da mesa e abriu-o de novo para voltar pôr a carta no seu lugar. Então ela notou em algo. Lisbon franziu a sobrancelha desconfiada. Ela virou o envelope para baixo, abanou-o um pouco até que um pequeno pedaço de papel branco lhe caiu na mão. Mas que raio era aquilo? Ela atirou o envelope para o fundo do sofá e olhou para o pedaço de papel. Tinha algo escrito. Não era a letra do Jane. Espera isso quer dizer que alguém sabia sobre as cartas. E se fosse alguém do FBI. Oh não! OH NÃO! Tudo menos isso. E o que seria aquilo? Uma ameaça? Uma mensagem daquele agente do FBI que estava a tentar convence-la a entregar Jane? Agente Especial Abbott, certo? Só havia uma maneira de saber. Os olhos esmeralda de Lisbon arregalaram-se depois de ler o papel. Não podia ser.

* * *

O Sol do meio da manhã entrava pelas janelas do aeroporto iluminando completamente o interior do edifício. Havia várias e longas filas de pessoas, da qual a maior parte olhava impaciente para o grande relógio que estava por cima do gigantesco painel de luz verde com o número dos voos e os seus destinos que constantemente mudavam, que ansiosas esperavam pela sua na rececionista do aeroporto ou para levantar um bilhete ou porque perderam o seu voo ou para fazer uma das suas "habituais" reclamações. No lado oposto do edifício haviam pessoas sentadas em bancos pretos de plástico rodeadas pelas suas malas à olhar para o mesmo painel e relógio à espera que os chamassem para o seu voo uns para um destino de férias e paradisíaca outros para as grandes cidades em trabalho (alguns dizem) e ainda há alguns meramente para visitar um parente ou um amante.

Em um dos bancos estava uma mulher de cabelos curtos loiros. Ela passava despercebida no meio de tanta gente. Ela usava um chapéu bege que lembrava vagamente o de Audrey Hepburn em _Breakfast at Tiffany's, _uns óculos de sol leopardo de lentes tão grandes e tão escuras que nem se conseguiam ver de que cor eram os olhos da mulher e pela resto da roupa simples e leve parecia que ele iria para algum sítio a beira do mar. Ela também estava a olhar para o relógio se bem não com tanta ansiedade como as outras pessoas mas não porque ela estava mais calma do que eles. Não, na verdade era completamente o oposto. Ela por dentro estava paralisada de medo e ansiedade. Nesse momento a voz feminina no altifalante despertou a mulher dos seus pensamentos:

- Senhores e senhoras passageiros do voo VT7450 façam o favor de começar a embarcar, por favor. Obrigada.

A mulher pegou na mala de mão castanha que estava no banco ao seu lado e levantou-se juntamente com mais algumas pessoas e foram para uma das portas onde estava uma hospedeira. Era uma mulher de vinte e poucos de cabelos ruivos apanhados num rabo de cavalo no topo da sua cabeça e olhos azuis claros. A mulher entregou o bilhete à hospedeira com um sorriso amigável que o retribui quando o devolveu. Quando ela se sentou no seu lugar no avião a mulher soltou uma mistura de um suspiro de alívio e de cansaço e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que ia ser um longo voo mas não era por isso que estava cansada. Quando mais cedo chegasse lá melhor. Esse foi o seu último pensamento antes de adormecer num sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Jane levantou-se da cama quando ouviu o chiar da chaleira à aquecer na cozinha. Ele desligou o fogão e começou a deitar a água quente numa chávena que já tinha uma saqueta de chá de camomila. Cerca de um minuto depois o chá estava pronto. Ele deu um pequeno sopro sobre a chávena e andou até a varanda. A ilha e toda a vila parecia ganhar outra vida sobre a luz do final da tarde. As ruas começaram a ficar vazias e as lojas a fechar mas mesmo assim havia a sensação de presença naquele lugar isolado. O vento já não soprava e o mar estava calmo. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu que pode-se sequer tentar tapar o grande astro amarelo e quente. Jane suspirou continuando a olhar para a vila. Era mesmo uma vista muito bonita… mas sem ninguém com quem a partilhar.

Ele voltou para dentro do seu degradado apartamento e olhou ao redor. As paredes verde velho cheias de lascas e buracos com praticamente toda a tinta a sair. O chão de madeira que chiava um pouco ao andar. As cortinas brancas antigas e farrapadas nas janelas da mesma cor já com grandes pedaços sem tinta. Isto para não falar da pouca mobília que lá havia também antiga e quase podre. A única coisa que ainda funcionava era o fogão na cozinha. Bem, não era grande coisa mas era melhor do que nada. Ele clicou no interruptor na parede ao seu lado mas a pequena lâmpada no teto não acendeu. Jane clicou mais algumas vezes no pequeno botão branco mas nada aconteceu. Ele soltou outro suspiro desta vez de frustração, deu um último golo antes de pousar a chávena vazia em cima de uma mesa de madeira com alguns livros e saiu do apartamento trancando a porta atrás de si. Ele desceu as escadas em um passo acelerado e foi a correr até a loja da Paloma. Queria voltar para o apartamento antes que escurece. Aquelas ruas podiam ser perigosas de noite.

- Buenas tardes, señoras. ("Boa tarde, senhoras.") – disse Jane quando entrou na loja como um relâmpago.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Jane. ("Boa tarde, Sr. Jane.") – cumprimentaram as mulheres mais velhas ao mesmo tempo ambas por detrás do balcão.

- Necesito una lámpara. La de mi apartamento explotó. ("Preciso de uma lâmpada. A do meu apartamento explodiu.") – disse Jane por entre respirações tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- ¡Explotó! ("Explodiu!") – gritou Anita preocupada mas ficou calada quando viu que Paloma estava a lançar-lhe um olhar esquisito.

- ¿Explotó o fusionado? ("Explodiu ou fundiu?")– perguntou Paloma virando-se para Jane. Sr. Jane tinha um muito mau espanhol por isso não seria de admirar que ele confundisse algumas palavras e com algumas palavras quer dizer muitas.

- ¿No es lo mismo? ("Não é o mesmo?") – disse Jane ainda ofegante enquanto algumas gotas de suor lhe escorriam pela testa.

- Por supuesto que lo es. ("Claro que é.") – respondeu a mulher mais magra com sarcasmo antes de ir para detrás do painel de ferramentas que estava atrás dela. Ela voltou pouco depois com uma embalagem com uma lâmpada lá dentro e colocou-a em cima do balcão – Es uno real y setenta y cinco centavos. ("É um real e setenta e cinco centavos.")

- Muy bien. Muy bien. ("Muito bem. Muito bem.") – disse Jane tirando dinheiro dos bolsos da camisa e atirando-o para o balcão.

- Muchas Gracias. ("Muito obrigada.") – disse Paloma pegando no dinheiro enquanto Jane pegava na lâmpada.

- Sr. Jane, nos dijo que si alguien se pregunta por usted... ("Sr. Jane, disse-nos que se alguém pergunta-se por você…") – começou a disser Anita com calma até que o homem loiro a interrompeu.

- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Alguien le preguntó para mí? ("Sim, porque? Alguém perguntou por mim?")

- Na verdade, é mais alguém está a tua espera. – respondeu uma voz feminina atrás dele em perfeito inglês.

Jane virou-se para trás. Era uma mulher loira e cabelos curtos que estava encostada contra a parede e pela roupa parecia uma turista. Mas havia alguma coisa naquele voz que lhe parecia tão… familiar. Ele não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto todo devido aos seus grandes óculos de sol e o seu enorme chapéu mas ele conseguia ver que ela lhe estava a lançar um sorriso carinhoso que também não lhe era estranho. Ela pôs a mala de mão em cima do móvel, tirou uma nota de um dos bolsos externos e foi para a frente do balcão e pôs-a em cima do balcão.

- Gracias por vossa ayuda. ("Obrigada pela vossa ajuda.") – disse a mulher com um espanhol fluente que surpreendeu Jane. Então mulher virou-se para Jane que a olhava numa mistura de confusão, curiosidade e receio – Eu acho nós dois temos umas coisas á tratar.

- Si… Sim. – disse Jane gaguejando um pouco.

- Se calhar devíamos conversando em um lugar mais privado, não achas? – perguntou a mulher apontando com a cabeça para as duas mulheres mais velhas que pareciam ter observa-los atentamente.

Sim. Sim, claro. – respondeu o loiro enquanto via a mulher voltar para ao pé do móvel para ir buscar a sua mala.

Eles caminharam até ao apartamento de Jane. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra o caminho todo. Cada um estava perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Jane sentia que estava entre espada e a parede. Quem era aquela mulher? A sua voz não lhe era estranha e o seu sorriso também não mas ele tinha a certeza que nunca a tinha visto antes. Será que alguma agente do FBI? Isso quer dizer o FBI o encontrou? O meu Deus! Quando? Como? E Lisbon? Será que ela está bem? E se eles descobriram sobre as suas cartas? Ela podia ir presa por estar em contacto com um fugitivo? Claro que pode! O Deus! O DEUS! Isto era tudo culpa dele. Ele tinha começado as cartas para que Lisbon soubesse que ele estava bem e que ele ainda se preocupava com ela mas rapidamente aquelas cartas tornaram-se muito muito mais para ele. Tornaram-se na sua única ligação a sanidade. A sua única razão para acorda no dia seguinte e continuar a viver. Quando eles entraram no apartamento Jane tratou da lâmpada do teto enquanto a mulher pousava a sua mala ao pé da porta.

- Bem, disse que tínhamos algo que falar, não foi? – disse Jane enquanto descia do banco que tinha ousada como escadote para trocar as lâmpadas.

- Tu não me reconheces mesmo, pois não? – disse a mulher lançando-lhe outro sorriso que só com que Jane levanta-se a sobrancelha ainda mais confuso. A mulher soltou uma pequena gargalhada – Ou melhorei muito neste último ano ou tu estás a perder qualidades, Jane.

- Tu estás a jogar um pequeno jogo comigo, não estás? – perguntou Jane olhando cara a cara com a mulher que deu outra risada – Tu estás a divertir-te, não estás?

- Só um pouco. – respondeu ela desta vez com uma risada suave.

- Sim mas eu não. – disse Jane com uma cara séria e um olhar praticamente de gelo que espantou a mulher – Quem és tu? Quem te mandou aqui? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços a frente do seu peito.

- Ninguém me mandou. Eu queria saber se estavas bem. – respondeu a mulher com tom verdadeiramente preocupado enquanto baixava o olhar para o chão.

- Porque que isso te importa? – perguntou Jane num tom mais suave mais ainda rígido – Quem és tu?

- Uma velha amiga. – respondeu ela levantava o olhar de novo para Jane.

Então ela tirou o chapéu e atirou-o para cima da cama que estava encostada no canto da parede. Jane lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo que desapareceu quando a viu a tirar os grandes óculos de sol leopardo revelando as duas íris cor de esmeralda. Nesse momento os seus olhos só refletiam pura e mera confusão. A mulher atirou os óculos para ao lado do seu chapéu com suspiro e levou a mão direita ao topo da sua cabeça. Os olhos de Jane arregalaram-se quando viu o cabelos loiros a separarem-se da cabeça da mulher soltando o longo cabelo ondulado castanho cor de chocolate. A mulher deixou cair a peruca ao seu lado enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas de vergonha que teimavam em escorrer.

- Lisbon… - sussurrou Jane como se tivesse acabado de levar com um grande balde de água gelada.

- Olá, Jane. – disse Lisbon dando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

* * *

**Peço desculpa pelos erros. Se encontrarem algum avisem. ****;)**

**Espero que tenham gostado e...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Jane e Lisbon reencontram-se depois de um ano de separação. O que acontecerá a partir daqui?

**Comentem, siguem, tornei favoritos, por favor.**


End file.
